The Games
Hi!! This is my 1st story! I hope you like it!! Chapter 1: The Games Luna's POV Hi! My name is Luna! I live in the Lunar colony. This is the year of the games. Yeah, the Universal Games. Different people from Stars, Moons, Planets, Suns come and participate. At the end of each day, the one with the lowest score gets eliminated. This year, I'm trying to make it for the Diving so I can represent the Lunar colony. Then, I go to regionals. If I win there, I go to the actual games! Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Its gonna be hard, but I know I can do it. Today is the day for trying out so I'm getting ready. I put on my swimsuit. Since there is no water on the moon, the candiates for the tryouts have to go to earth to go to Angel Falls. I put on my jacket and my small jeans, the cover my bottom wear. I go outside and wait for about 5 minutes then the bus comes in I see happily that my friend makes the tryout squad! "Hey Alexis." I say, happy to see her "Hey Luna, hows it going!" I can see she is tired, but I ignore it "Did you sleep last night?" I ask curiously, wondering if she stayed up all night AGAIN! watching movies. "Maybe..." She says that fast so I know something is up "OMG YOU STAYED UP WATCHING MOVIES DIDNT YOU!" Im pretty I said that loud because everyone was staring at me. I felt so weird "Shut up! Yes, I did ok!" I could see how annoyed she is so I give her a hug. "Its fine, but you know how if you dont sleep that affects you alot" I say that because I know about her pre-exsiting condition. "Yeah..." I can see that she is starting to tear up. She knows that to and she hates it. "Com'on I brought a pillow for the 5 hour ride" I put it on the edge of my shoulder and she falls asleep on it. I put on my headphones and listen to Oops, I Did It Again by Britney Spears, and I feel like im dozing off. I wake up all of a sudden. My vision is a little blurred since I got woke up. I put my hand on my face and shove it down and now I can see clearly. "LUNA! LUNA WAKE UP!" I hear a scream in my ear "Wha..What...?" I ask almost half asleep. Alexis point outside and I can see the atmosphere and the cities below. "WHOA!" I say in fasination. I mutter to myslef "Whoa, this is the coolest place ever." "What did you say Luna?" I can't believe I hear her, because I'm to caught up in awe. "Helllo!?!?" She shakes her hand in front of my face. I blink twice, because her hand put me back in reality. "Huh? what were you saying?" I say confused "Nothing...Anymore" She sound annoyed. As we going down I feel a shift of on the bus. Then, I notice everyone screaming and the bus in going head first. The next thing I know, I'm blurring out and everything goes black. Chapter 2 Solar's POV Hi Im Solar!! From the Sun. I live in the Solar Energy part of the Sun all we do is provide energy to the planets. Today is the day I get to tryout for The Universal Games. Im trying out for javelin throwing. I'm so excited! I'm representing the Solar Colony, and if I get in the top 10, I get to represent the whole sun! I wait outside for my bus to pick me up. From the sun to the earth, it's 8 hours so they bus is picking us up at 5 a.m I wait for 2 minutes, then my bus comes. I see my friend Mark. "Hi Solar." He gives me a hug. "Hey Mark hows it going?" I ask as we sit down. "So Mark, did you take your medication?" I ask him with curiosity since he is bipolar. "Yes!" I notice he snaps I get surprised by this. "Im sorry." I see how sorry he feels so I confort him. I guess I fell asleep because I wake up to screaming people are pointing to how we are going head 1st. "SOLAR WAKE UP!" Mark screams at me with his face red and with tears "What?!?!?" I wake up all of a sudden scared that something happened. Mark is pointing as a bus is going to crash into us! "OMG EVERYONE TAKE COVER!" I hear one of the consolers saying we put our heads down. We are gaining speed. The bus isn't used to the atmosphere. The particles are compacting and causing the bus's steel to get wet, then compress. If we keep at this speed & pace, there might as well be no solar energy in the regionals this year. "Mark! I cant be my head down!" I say that as I try to lift my head but the speed of the bus is to much and to strong. "Mark!?!" I look and see his eyes closed not responding I hit him I look around half of the people are not moving. Then I feel all wozzy and my vision goes fuzzy then I just see black. Category:Sci-Fi Category:Fantasy